Modern medicine utilizes artificial implants in order to surgically replace whole and/or parts of organs and tissues that have been affected by either disease or trauma and consequently, have become non-functional. For example, auditory ossicles of the middle ear, eye lenses, teeth, and joints can be replaced by artificial implants. All artificial implants adopted are made of biocompatible materials--that is, materials that have been proven: (a) to be non-toxic for either the surrounding tissues or other organs of the host; and (b) not to raise any immunological response that could cause rejection of the implant. However, to the best of our knowledge, all of these materials do not have any biological properties and therefore, are not identified by the host as an integral part of the body. The implication of this fact is that the implant will not be affixed to the surrounding tissures by a biological bond such as is the case when either a bone or a skin graft is performed. Consequently, the anchorage of known artificial implants to the surrounding tissues is achieved by physical and mechanical means (screws, cements and porous surfaces). Biological materials (collagens and others) have been used to coat the surface of these implants in order to enhance tissue repair, growth and adaptation at the implant-tissue interface. These are absorbed or degraded by the surrounding tissues. That leaves the mechanical anchorage as the only method known to date which enables the securing of artificial implants to the surrounding tissues for a limited period of time. The evidence accumulated indicates that the shearing forces which acts at the implant-tissue interface, during the function of the implant, causes the loosening of the mechanically anchored implants. It is thus believed that the lack of a biological bond between the surface of the implant and surrounding tissues is the main reason for this failure.